power_rangers_data_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
N.A.S.A's Satellite's Disappearance
N.A.S.A's Satellite's Disappearance is the ninth episode of'' Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to ''Power Rangers in Space. Summary When N.A.S.A.'s new Satellite suddenly disappears, The Rangers believe this could be the works of Dr. Eggman. Then, They met the Space Power Rangers and worked together to stop Dr. Eggman. Karone finds the Crimson Data Squad Morpher and becomes the Crimson Data Squad Power Ranger. Meanwhile, Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case) was much happier to help the Rangers along with Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain and Robbie's female counterpart, Robin Diaz. Plot The N.A.S.A Satellite Disappears In the depths of Outer Space, There has been a strange disappearance of the N.A.S.A Satellite. Turns out, It was the work of Dr. Eggman making his next move. Gadgetmobile's Accident Meanwhile, Inspector Gadget was in the Gadgetmobile with Penny and Brain for a good drive. Suddenly, A car came towards the Gadgetmobile too fast. Donatello's Big Experiment/Robin's Special Training After the car crash, Gadgetmobile was injured so badly. Then, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Venus de Milo and Robin Diaz came to help. Later, Robin was still tinking about Robbie. After repairing, She started training with the Turtles. Gadgetmobile meets Robin/Robbie and Robin finally meet Gadgetmobile feels a lot better, He once dreamed of become a supporter and daydreaming about the helping out the Power Rangers. But, Robin decided to see the service to find Robbie. When she first arrived in Canterlot High and see the soccer field, She ran into Robbie who could not believe his eyes that he had a female clone. Dr.Eggman makes his next plan Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman had to come up with a new plan to destroy the Power Rangers. He also hear about Gadgetmobile's dream, So, He created a new robot, Egg-Saucer and sends him to bring some hostages and destroy the Rangers. Egg-Saucer attacks/The Eds Got Captured! The Egg-Saucer was at the city causing chaos and destruction, The Data Squad Rangers had to fight him with some help from Robin the female Red Ranger. Suddenly, Egg-Saucer brought them down and captured Ed, Edd a.k.a. Double-D and Eddy. Returning to Cyberspace/Meeting the Space Power Rangers Soon, Gadgetmobile followed the Rangers to Cyberspace. When they arrived, Palutena introduced her rangers to the Space Power Rangers, Andros, Carlos, T.J., Ashley, Cassie and Zhane. Karone was happy to see her brother again. Then, Pit reported about a Crimson Data Squad Morpher. However, Gadgetmobile looked outside the window. But noticed that Amy spotted it, It's on the planet Mars. The Search for the Crimson Morpher As the Data Squad came up with a plan, Gadgetmobile offered to help as Robbie and Andros agreed. Then, Robbie was having a vision of the Crimson Ranger. Dr. Eggman's plan for the Eds Back with Dr. Eggman, He begins to work his plan to put an end to the Power Rangers. So, He sends Egg-Saucer to attack them. Arriving the Planet Mars/Finding the Crimson Morpher At the Astro Megaship, Robbie was doing some training in the Simulation Room. Soon, They finally arrived on the planet Mars as they start finding the Crimson Morpher. Karone helps out Robbie, Robin and Andros In Mars, They started looking for the Crimson Morpher. Soon, Robin used a tracker to find it as Karone gives her a helping hand. Enemy attack/Egg Pawns invading Mars/Gadgetmobile rescues the Eds However, The Egg Pawns started invading Mars. Then, Gadgetmobile was determined to rescue the Eds form being held captive forever. Robbie's vision was coming true Then, Andros was beginning to wonder what's bothering Robbie. Robin then explained to him that he was hiving visions. Soon, Robbie visioned once more about the Crimson Ranger. Karone found the Crimson Morpher With Rangers fighting off the Egg Pawns, Karone finally retrieved the Crimson Morpher. Karone is the Data Squad Crimson Ranger/Egg-Saucer getting bigger! In a short moment, Karone came to the rescue and became the Crimson Ranger. Finally, The Data Squad and Space Ranger team up begins and they defeated Egg-Saucer. Suddenly, Orbot fired the Magma Beam and made Egg-Saucer bigger. Releasing the Winged Mega Voyager and Cyber Crimson Megazord Then, The Crimson Dino Zord appeared out of nowhere as Palutena informed Karone about it's power she has earned. Soon, The Space Power Rangers prepared the Winged Mega Voyager as the Data Squad Rangers prepared the Cyber Crimson Megazord for the very first time. With Egg-Saucer too strong for the Space Rangers, Gmerl, Sora and Sonic gave them a helping hand with their Zords and combined with the Winged Mega Voyager into the Platinum Winged Voyage Gold and Silver Megazord. At last, The Rangers finished off Egg-Saucer. The Eds are saved/Gadgetmobile saves the day Meanwhile with Gadgetmobile, He secretly snuck into Dr. Eggman's lab and freed Ed, Double-D and Eddy. Soon enough, They've met up with the Power Rangers just in time. Victory for the Data Squad and Space Power Rangers Back in Cyberspace, Robbie, Robin and their friends gave thanks to Andros and his friends for their help as they gave their thanks to them. Returning to Planet Earth After everything was settled, N.A.S.A's Satellite was brought back and Robbie, Robin and their friends finally returned to Earth. A big celebration in Cyberspace/Gadgetmobile's Dream Came True There was a biggest celebration in Cyberspace, Gadgetmobile, Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain and the Eds became supporters to the Data Squad Rangers. It was a dream com true for Gadgetmobile. Rangers Data Squad Other Rangers Space Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo & Venus de Milo *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Eddy, Ed & Edd *Penny & Brain *Motherboard Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Civilians *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo & Babs Seed) *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadence *Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon *Inspector Gadget *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Trivia *This episode based off Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge and Ed, Edd n Eddy episode, An Ed in the Bush. *The Data Squad Rangers will Team up with the Space Rangers and with Robbie's female clone, Robin Diaz. *It marks a full appearance of the Crimson Data Squad Ranger. *This is when Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case), Eddy, Ed & Edd became supporters. *The Portal Super Generator Laser Pad will make the debut in this episode and created by motherboard. Transcript *N.A.S.A's Satellite's Disappearance Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5